doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Roberto Alexander
Mexicano |pais = Los Ángeles México |estado = Activo }} Roberto Alexander (n. Morelia, Michoacan, México) es un actor de doblaje de Los Ángeles. Es mejor conocido por haber sido la voz de Cobra en la serie animada del Super Agente Cobra, el inspector Vera (Inspector Megure) en Detective Conan y Bumblebee en Transformers G1, serie en la cual fue el director de doblaje. Biografía Nació en Morelia Michoacán, México. De los 10 a los 14 años estuvo cantando en el coro más famoso del país: "Los Niños Cantores de Morelia" . Como uno de los solistas de este coro viajó desde las cataratas del Niágara hasta La República de El Salvador, presentándose en los teatros más famosos como: El Carneguie Hall de Nueva York, el Palacio de Bellas Artes en México y el Teatro Degollado de Guadalajara. Cuando salió del coro ingresó a un seminario donde formó y dirigío un coro, pero después de dos años se dió cuenta que el Sacerdocio no era su vocación, así que se fué a la Ciudad de México a estudiar arte dramático en la Academia de Andrés Soler, de la cual, se graduó tres años después. Para costear sus estudios y sobrevivir, tomaba su guitarra y se iba a cantar en los camiones de pasajeros. Cantaba canciones napolitanas en italiano, en francés y en inglés. La gente se sorprendía y le daban monedas, a veces billetes. Cuando salió de la Academia de Andrés Soler que era de la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA), empezó a trabajar en obras clásicas de teatro al igual que populares como “Los Cuervos Están de Luto” al lado de Alicia Montoya y María Rojo, al mismo tiempo, comenzó a trabajar en programas de radio y en doblaje en series como: Mash, El Virginiano, El Fugitivo, Mi Bella Genio y muchas más de esa época. Su primera serie estelar fue doblando a Robert Blake en Baretta, luego vino Hombre Rico, Hombre Pobre donde dobló a Peter Strauss (el Rico), luego a Larry Wilcox en Patrulla Motorizada. En aquella época un numeroso grupo de Actores, encabezados por Enrique Lizalde, se salieron del sindicato de la ANDA porque ya no aguantaban la corrupción que había en él. Al salir de la ANDA, Roberto Alexander ya no podía seguir trabajando en el doblaje, así que lo dejó por dos años. Empezó a trabajar en televisión en los teleteatros del Canal 11, en Mundo de Juguete, en telenovelas como Sandra y Paulina, en la que hizo al Siquiatra de Jackeline Andere, y empezó a hacer pequeños papeles también en cine. Pero en ese entonces, una de las compañías donde trabajó antes del conflicto, le ofreció ir a Los Ángeles a trabajar en doblaje. Pensó que sería buena idea explorar nuevos horizontes en E.U.A. Casi de inmediato, le dieron la oportunidad de empezar a dirigir, además de actuar en series como: Capitán Futuro, Ángel, la niña de las flores, y The Bad News Bears, luego dirigió películas como: Escape from New York en la que dobló a Kurt Russell, Ruthless People en la que dobló a Danny DeVito, Tombstone, Scrooged, la película italiana Il Postino en la que dobló al protagonista Massimo Troissi, y El Regreso Del Jedi en la que dobló a Luke Skywalker. Posteriormente vinieron series como: Ojos de Gato, El galáctico, Transfomers, Super Agente Cobra, El Principito, Ironman 28, Jem, Happy Days, Cheers, Wings of War en la que dobló a Robert Mitchum y la última serie de Los Intocables en la que le prestó su voz a Elliot Ness. Actualmente, Roberto Alexander continúa viviendo en Los Ángeles, doblando una telenovela que se llama Belleza y Poder que transmiten todos los días simultáneamente en inglés y español, al igual que otros programas como: Esposas desesperadas, Perdidos (Lost), Grey's Anatomy y CSI Miami. 260px|thumb| 260px|thumb|Breve recopilación de personajes villanos Filmografía Series Animadas * Cobra en Super Agente Cobra * Bumblebee en Transformers G1 * Narración y Star Saber en Transformers Victory * Gemelos Tomax y Xamot en G.I. Joe * Inspector Vera (Inspector Megure) en Detective Conan (exceptuando primeros episodios); Carlos Guzmán/Kogoro Mouri (algunos episodios) * Scuttle y Hans Christian Andersen en Las Nuevas Aventuras de La Sirenita * Michael de Quevedo en B't X * Detective Astro (Asuka Daiki), Gerardo Cardona (Genichiro Haneoka), voces varias, en Saint Tail. * Capitan Futuro en Capitán Futuro * José Alcántara en El Justiciero (anime) * Waldo en Super Magnetrón * Pete Richardson y Tonina en El gladiador (anime) * Don en El vengador * Glotín en El galáctico * Chatatsu Momonari en El Barón Rojo * Roberto Briant (Jacky Briant) en El Luchador Virtuoso (Virtual Fighter) * Eduardo en Sandy Belle * Toshio Utsumi en Ojos de Gato (Cat's Eye) * Eric Raymond en Jem * Howler en Pound Puppies * Narración y voces varias en Iron Man 28 (Tetsujin 28-go) * Voces varias en Ángel, la niña de las flores * Narrador y Presentador en "La Ballena Josefina" * Señor Rodgers, Juez Thatcher y Jim en Tom Sawyer * Aldeano 1 (Episodio 11) en Las Guerreras Mágicas * Narración en "Las Aventuras del Principito" (The Adventures of The Little Prince) * Voces varias en Ángel, la niña de las flores * Voces varias en Las Aventuras de José Miel Películas * Wallace Sawn en Colorín Colorado este cuento no ha acabado (Happily Never After) * Willie Aames en "Paradise" * Quelión en La Historia de Ruth (1960) * Joey (Joseph Cali) en Fiebre de sábado por la noche * Snake Plissken (Kurt Russell) en Escape de New York * Mario Ruoppolo (Massimo Troisi) en Il Postino * Sam Stone (Danny DeVito) en Ruthless People * Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) en Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (Doblaje Original) * Narración inicial y Coronel Vogel (Michael Byrne) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada * Donald Gennaro en Jurassic Park * Q (Desmond Llewellyn) en 007: Licencia para Matar * Frederick Gray (Geoffrey Keen) en 007: La espía que me amó * Osato (Teru Shimada) en Solo se vive dos veces * Felix Lieter (David Hedison) en Vive y deja morir * Luigi Ferrara (John Moreno) y Frederick Gray (Geoffrey Keen) en Solo para tus Ojos * David Alden en Volando a casa * Chester Nogura / Taxista / Needles en Volver al Futuro II * Fotógrafo / Viejo del Saloon / Secuaz de Tunner / Needles en Volver al Futuro III * Magnate Taiwanés (Anthony Chin) en 007: En la mira de los asesinos (1985) * Teniente Coronel Podovsky (Steven Berkoff) y Lifer (Steve Williams) en Rambo 2 (1985) * High Aldwin en Willow (1988) * Maestro en El Presidente y su consejero * Charles Cain (Dean Stockwell) en Un detective suelto en Hollywood II (Bervely Hills Cop II) * R.K Maroon (Alan Tilvern), Pato Lucas (Mel Blanc) en ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? (1988) * Ken (Rodney Harvey) en Salsa (1988) * Dr. Bruner (Gerald R. Molen) en Rain Man (1988) * Webster (Marshall Bell) y Mitchell Traven (Nehemiah Persoff) en Gemelos (1988) * Ted Olsen (Ed Williams), Reportero en el aeropuerto (Don Woodard), Aficionado (Mark Holton), Comentarista en The Naked Gun (1988) * Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas (David Johansen) en Scrooged (1988) * Hombre asaltado en Batman (1989) * George Newton (Charles Grodin) en Beethoven (1992) * Johnny Ringo (Michael Biehn) y voces adicionales en Tombstone (1993) * Ministro (Glenn Mazen), Chef (David MacIntyre), Quentin (William Phipps) en Volviendo a casa (1993) * John Lennon, y voces varias en Forrest Gump (1994) * Presidente William Foster (Sam Waterston) en The Enemy Within (1994) * Paul "Dibs" Plutzker (Eric Idle) en Casper (1995) * Matt Crushman (Beau Bridges) / Dennis Wilbur (Glenn Frey) / Dicky Fox (Jared Jussim) en Jerry Maguire (1996) * Joey Pineda (Joseph Luis Caballero) / Alex (John Seda) en Primal Fear (La Raiz del Miedo) (1996) * Richard Whitman (John Bennet Perry) en Un impulsivo y loco amor (1997) * Billy Burke (Treat Williams) en La sombra del diablo (1997) * Philo (G.W. Bailey) en Jesús (1999) * Narración / voces varias en Regreso a Cold Mountain (2003) * Pierre, Conde de Bezukov en La Guerra y la Paz (2007) Geoffrey Keen *Frederick Gray en La espia que me amo *Frederick Gray en Solo para tus Ojos Erick Roberts *Dr. Ian Burton en Sensación (Sensation - 1994) 'Series de Televisión' *Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli (Henry Wilkler) en Happy Days *Cheers *Victor "Pug" Henry (Robert Mitchum) en The Winds of War *Jonathan A. Baker (Larry Wilcox) en CHiPs (Patrulla Motorizada) *Antony Vincenzo "Tony" Baretta (Robert Blake) en Baretta *Rudy Jordache (Peter Strauss) en Rich Man, Poor Man (Hombre Rico, Hombre Pobre) Películas animadas *Bruce Banner en The Ultimate Avengers *Bruce Banner en The Ultimate Avengers 2 *Bruce Banner / Hulk en Hulk Vs Thor *Bruce Banner / Hulk en Hulk Vs Wolverine *Ho Yin en Iron Man: El invencible *Primus Vand (Russell Roberts) en Planet Hulk *Muk / Luk en Balto *Autoridad en Los supersabios *Supersónico en Los Supersónicos: La película *Pablo Mármol y voces adicionales en Los Picapiedra: Un cuento de navidad *Bumblebee, Springer, Blurr, Swoop, Rumble, Slag y Blitzwing en Transformers: La película *Jeremy en El Tulipán Negro (Black Tulip) 1988 *Tendero en Dentro de mi corazón (So Dear to my Heart) de 1990 *Rogers en La Princesa Encantada *Luk y Muk en Balto *Ebenezer Scrooge en Un cuento de Navidad (1994) Director de Doblaje * Transformers G1 (Serie Completa) * Transformers: La película (Dibujos Animados) * El Regreso del Jedi (Doblaje Original) * Prototype * Capitán Futuro * Super Agente Cobra * Detective Conan * B't X * Detective Astro * El Justiciero (anime) * El Gladiador (anime) * El vengador * El galáctico * El Barón Rojo * El Luchador Virtuoso * Ojos de Gato * JEM * The Pound Puppies * Ironman 28 * Ángel, la niña de las flores * Las aventuras de José Miel * Escape from New York * Ruthless People * Salsa * Paradise * 007: Licencia para Matar * 007: Solo se vive dos veces * 007: Vive y deja morir * 007: Solo para tus Ojos * 007: La espía que me amó * Sensaciones * The Bad News Bears * Tombstone * The Naked Gun Enlaces Externos * La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Roberto Alexander * Roberto Alexander - México Lindo y Querido Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje